depressionwikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Bikenotmed
Newbie I've made a few changes adding some support organizations in the USA, CBT therapy, resources and some alternative therapies. I'm Not that good at writing, but hope it helps for filling the idea out some more... Not sure how to add a category of books or other resources. While I've read wikis before especially wikipedia, I've not written on them that often so learning some of the formatting techniques. :Welcome! It's great to have you here. Anything you can add is a great help, it will develop further with time. :To add a category, just put Category:whatever at the bottom of the article. If it's a new category, you may want to add a description to the category page itself - that makes the link blue. There is a list of the categories so far at :I don't know if you've seen the Tutorial? That gives some formatting help. But you'll get the hang of it as you go along anyway. :Thanks again for joining here! :-- sannse (talk) 07:22, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Very quick comment as just checking back on a now very busy week. RTFM - Read The Fine Manual? Is that done on wikis? Oh, yeah, writers to people not machines... :-) :Thanks, glad to still be here, a.k.a. Not Dead Yet in the disability community. Google it and maybe learn things like the origin of the word handicap, which was people would carry their caps in their hand looking for money, and hence named. You didn't happen to wander over from the psychology wiki? Stories twice told or similar by Irvin Yalom, MD shows both sides of the "therapy" sessions. Wonder if willing to go in that direction here? :-- bikenotmed (talk) 20060516 14:08 (EDT) ::Sorry I meant to reply to this yesterday! Not really RTFM, I just like to think my tutorial gets used once in a while ;) ::I didn't come from the psychology wiki, I wander widely over all Wikia but, other than here and Central, don't really settle on any one. I work for Wikia Inc. and was encouraged to start a Wikia on a subject I was interested in or felt strongly about. Well, depression fits that well, so here we are. ::I think we should have criticism of various therapies/treatments and so on. We need to show both sides of an argument to give people all the information we can. In general, I would suggest that the main article tries to leave out opinion as much as possible and tell both sides of the story (other than the personal experience sections of course). But I wouldn't object to articles such as "criticism of psychotherapy" or other more personal essays. This isn't Wikipedia, so we have more scope for varying ideas here :) ::By the way, have you figured out the signature thing yet? or are you typing it manually? You just type ~~~~ for your signature and the date. You can set the sig part of that in your preferences (link above on the right). Talk soon -- sannse (talk) 12:57, 18 May 2006 (UTC) My story Thanks so much for adding your story. It was great to read it, and understand more about where you have been. I really think that this can be a unique aspect of this wiki, and a very valuable one - so its very good to see it being used. Good to see you again -- sannse (talk) 09:58, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::My pleasure to share, but been feeling a little exposed. I reread it after being away for a while and have some parts that could be elaborated upon and other parts clearer. For instance, the depression part, describing what that was like without getting caught up in it too much, like a pothole that is constantly in front of me, just steering away from it most of the time, hoping I don't get too bent out of shape whenever I fall in the abyss again... ::That signature tip (of 4 tildes) really made posting more fun! Bikenotmed 15:43, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Hi from Psychology Wiki Hi BikenotMed, My friend Larry told me you had commented on his experience, which was originally from the Psychology Wiki. I read your experience and am glad to see that someone else likes to Ride bikes to deal with depression. My mountain bike is temporarily out of action at the moment, but as soon as its fixed I'll be away again... I added an experience of mine to this Wiki as well, as we are trying something similar on the Psychology Wiki. We are going to collect user experiences of things ranging from Depression to medication to schizophrenia. Basically anything relating to psychology/psychiatry. Would you consider copying your experience on to our wiki? It would be really good if you would. We are also working on the article Depression on our Wiki, which, when finished will serve as an example/advert/template for how the wiki will work and a guide to new contributors. Hope you are feeling well :) Mostly Zen 11:51, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Hey Zen: I'd prefer to keep my story here, but feel free to link to this site, as it's more of a home for me. My feelings about the field are rather negative, and have been for a while, so I guess it is like two sides of the same coin, but one side seems to win most all the time, despite what should be an equal toss... Glad to see your story. Sorry, I'm very tired right now to respond appropriately. One more thought, a bike unused is sad, like a pet that is ignored and not fed, pet, walked, etc. No guilt, but bikes need attention too ;-) Have you watered your chomemoly/steel/titanium/carbon fiber/____ recently? :-) Bikenotmed 22:38, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :: Hey Bikenotmed, :: I see you've added some stuff to our Wiki recently, which is great. Just wanted to clear something up with you about the differences between Psychology and Psychiatry. I've also had really, really negative experiences with the anti depressant medication that doctors give you. In my opinion, the meds do not help to cure you in any way, they just cover up the problem, so you can function, barely, and in doing so they actually stop you from dealing with the problem. My opinion of Psych Meds is pretty negative too. ::The doctors that hand out the medication are either regular GPs or else Psychiatrists. Us psychologists (ok I'm just in training) are all about offering people counselling and other ways out of their problems, which sometimes might be supported by meds, but Psychologists are not allowed to prescribe medicine, we never do this, ever! :::Yeah, but the pdocs frequently head the teams, so the whole team frequently has a med orientation. But the distinction is noted. ::One of the things I wanted to do on our wiki was to give a voice to people who might have had bad experiences with medication (like myself) and offer them resources so that they can sort themselves out, with the right information. I want to have pages for all the medications available (we've got quite a few up already) and people can link their experiences of these meds to the discussion page, or using the Infobox:Experiences template I have made. Have a look at: Bipolar Experience here. ::: glad to hear there is equal time! NPOV is difficult anyway, so why ignore the feelings? it is afterall a science with emotions as a component. sounds like it is a way of doing the debate as well. it's all good. ::Anyway, thanks for your contributions and I look forward to speaking to you more in the future. Was good talking to you on IRC last night, and yes, I really should fix my mountainbike! Mostly Zen 12:13, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::: yeah, chat was fun. congrats on starting an irc for psi! also sniffing around psi wiki with random comments like suggesting HONCode, users -> consumer/survivor/expatients, and a few more minor ones. Bikenotmed 22:16, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Admin rights Hi Bikenotmed, Things are looking great here, I'm so glad you are still editing. I'm been absolutely snowed under with work stuff recently, and have really been neglectful here - so it's great to see you are keeping the place alive. I've turned on admin rights for you, which will mean you won't have to look for me if you need something deleted or protected. It doesn't mean you are obliged to do anything extra of course, everything you are doing here is great as it is! I just gives you are few more buttons for when you need them. There is a guide to the controls on Central at Wikia:Help:Administrators' how-to guide, but don't worry about any bits you are not sure of, just ask, or ignore that bit until you are ready to use it. The main one you will probably find useful is delete, and if you click the delete tab at the top of the page you want to remove you will see how it works. Hopefully I'll be in at the weekend to catch up here and help out, about time I did some editing! Best wishes -- sannse (talk) 09:23, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Uh Oh, He's got the RED buttons :-) I'll have to be more careful what I click on now ;-) Thanks. I've created a little free hosted wiki (one of the goals of coming here is to learn wikis) for a work like project, so learning from the masters will be helpful. Missing things like site maps, and all the good stuff we've got here. Bikenotmed 12:02, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Just for clarity, I wasn't refering at all to watering a bikenotmed, but posting that he hadn't been able to bike (iirc, temp out of commission?). Bikenotmed 15:18, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Glossary personal definitions I've run into something on another wiki as well as here, that I would like to give a personal spin on definitions of certain words. JerrySpeak, some might say... Some are common words twisted in usage, like when in a depressed state, that could use elaboration, some misused, others kind of made up, like JerrySpeak (in computers you just need to be consistent, though declaring their type/etc usually helps). With this issue I had edited my story about depression, using keywords, but created a lot of pages (and now have admin rights to delete them ;-) ). Ideally, consolidated just in one page with many name anchors in the HTML world. So this I'm pondering... Thinking something like Glossary:personalword... Suggestions, or is there a paradigm shift I'm missing? Bikenotmed 15:14, 26 July 2006 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Bikenotmed, Just a quick note, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 18:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) How Glossy Not sure what I think yet, but had to acknowledge the change... Bikenotmed 16:29, July 9, 2011 (UTC)